The present invention relates to halyard latch mechanisms of the type which are used on masts for sailboats. It is well known that it is desirable to secure the head of the mainsail directly to the top of the mast, as distinguished from securing the halyard to the base of the mast. Hence, the present invention relates to a halyard latch mechanism for securing the head of the sail to the top of the mast when the sail is raised. The latch mechanism must be releasable by manipulation of the halyard line from the boat.
Mechanisms are known for securing the head of a sail to the top of a mast, but for the main, it has proved difficult either to secure the mechanism or to release it. For example, in one prior mechanism a pair of fingers extend rearwardly from the top of the mast and the halyard is provided with a ball or lug which seats in the fingers to secure the halyard in the raised position. These mechanisms have proved difficult to latch, and even more difficult to release when it is appreciated that latching and releasing must be accomplished by an individual operating the halyard line from within the boat while the latching mechanism located at the top of a mast which may be as high as 24-28 feet, particularly in the case of a catamaran sailboat. In a modification of this basic mechanism, the ball is located in a forward slot and a larger rear slot is used for releasing the mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,514.
According to the present invention, apparatus for selectively latching the mainsail is located at the top of the mast. A halyard line is routed around a pulley at the top of the mast and is connected to the head of the mainsail by means of a connector ring (or shackle). Beneath the pulley, a hook plate is secured to the mast and extends rearwardly. At the distal end of the hook plate a concave surface is provided on the upper edge, and this forms a catch for the connector ring.
The lower edge of the hook plate defines a guide surface which extends from a first location on the mast beneath the catch upwardly to a second location just aft of the catch. Thus, as the halyard line is pulled, the top of the ring rides along the guide surface on the hook plate where it is brought into engagement with a pawl. The pawl includes a nose portion which extends rearwardly beyond the hook plate and is therefore engaged by the connector ring when the halyard line is pulled. As the sail is raised further, the pawl is rotated to a second position on which the catch is accessible to the ring so that when the halyard line is released, the ring is seated into the catch on the hook plate.
When it is desired to release the latch, the halyard line is again pulled until the connector ring rises above the pawl. The pawl then falls downwardly alongside the hook plate, the upper edge of which is curved so that when the halyard is again released, the top of the ring will ride along this upper curved edge of the pawl and be cammed out beyond the hook plate until it is free of the latch mechanism. The mainsail may then be lowered fully.
The present invention thus provides a convenient and economical latch mechanism for a halyard line and one which is readily maneuverable under sailing conditions by a person standing at the base of the mast even though the mast itself may have a substantial height.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.